In traditional fantasy sports games, players compete against others by building a team of professional athletes from a particular league or competition while remaining under a salary cap, and earn points based on the actual statistical performance of the players in real-world competitions. In daily fantasy sports games, players compete over short-term periods, such as a week or single day of competition, as opposed to those that are played across an entire season. Daily fantasy sports games are typically structured in the form of paid competitions typically referred to as a “contest.” Winners receive a share of a predetermined pot funded by their entry fees.